The one I gave my life to
by Hinata357
Summary: Many times I have risk my life for different reason and different people but never have I been this close to death. And just when I thought it was over I woke having to face the one I gave my life to and my heart.What path is life going to lead me to now?
1. Chapter 1

The worst has happened to the Leaf Village. Hope seems to have been lost after Pain used his power to get rid of the village. Until the one that would save us all came home; Naruto is that hero. Everything was put on him. Saving our village and seeing him fight for his village, fight for what he believed in, was my worst possible fear.

The one I loved for so many years was going to die right in front of me, but I could not let that happen. I could not let him die after all this time I had waited for him, to be with him. If I had to risk my life to save him, then I would. I stood in front of the man that had destroyed my home and told my love the words I had so longed dreamed of telling him, but they had never come out.

"I'm doing this because I love you," I told him before I attacked Pain. Just as I thought, I was not a match for him, but I felt that within my heart it was the right thing to do. If I were to die today, at least it would be for him, and I told him for I felt for the first time. It is a shame that I never got to see or hear his voice again. Good bye, Naruto...

The battle was long over by the time I started to stir from my sleep and the pain I felt in my head was still there. Different parts of my body were bandaged up with medical tape all around. There was still so much going on round me. I could hear it from the outside, but where was I exactly?

Turns out only a few had survived the blast from Pain and people are still doing what they could to help the ones that were hurt and maybe the ones that were still alive somewhere in the village. Every ninja was doing their best to do what they could.

Opening my eyes I saw nothing but white for a second so I blinked trying to get my vision back. Pain shot to my stomach when I tried to sit up as I held it. Now I knew what the cover was that was over my head. It was the cover of the tent I was in and I wasn't the only one. Nurses were a going about working on the few villagers that had survived and were lying on beds." Hinata you're awake..." A nurse came from the bed next to me and when I looked at her I didn't speak, just stared at her trying to think.

"What's going on?...""You were hurt really badly Hinata, you should rest....Naruto saved what was left of the village and-""Naruto?...what happened to Naruto, please tell me..""He's fine, he's just fine..." She relaxed at the woman's words, believing her. He was alive and ok...thank goodness. "Do you want to see him?" See Naruto?...would he really want to see her."We were trying to keep him out so that you could rest" So he did really wanted to see her.

Thinking about it she thought. "Naruto wanted to see me" and that shyness couldn't stop her from smiling and blushing. Even after a few years she still blushed when she see or think about him. She got a little nervous thinking about it, if she saw him what would she say to him? Flash backs of what she did and said before she pass out come to mind and her blush darkened. The nurse smiled at her moving her hands on her hips." I'll get him now." Now, but she wasn't ready! " But- " She said it so low that the nurse didn't hear her when she walked away outside the tent. She was all ready hurt badly and a heart attack wouldn't do her any good.

When the nurse left she looked at the others that were in the room and some of them she has seen in the village ever now and then but not that often. She then began to wonder if her friends and family were ok, there are so many questions she wanted to ask and needed to be answered for her sake.

"Hinata" Called a voice from the entrance. Her heart raced hearing her name but it was nothing to have a heart attack over when it was just her cousin Neji. "I'm fine Neji I'm fine""What were you thinking you could have been killed!" She couldn't tell her cousin why, its too embarrassing. Neji reminded her of her father, very protective, very skilled and smart.

"I had to Neji or he was going to kill him..." She would do it again if she had to. Neji still didn't like what she did, no matter the reason. "Hinata, that doesn't mean you have to risk your life like that, even if it was for Naruto""What about me?" Came a voice coming inside the tent and there he was, the hero himself. Now she had a real reason to blush. Walking to the bedside Naruto had no injury on his body what so ever, it didn't looked like as if he just came from a grand fight for his friends, village and his life. Naruto smiled down at her and looked over her body before looking into her eyes with a different emotion in them. She had seen that look before. It was worry and sadness. "How are you feeling?""Not...so bad, I been through worse" She couldn't tell if she was blushing but was trying to clam herself down by smiling. "Clam down its only Naruto" she said to herself in her head.

Nothing was said after that and so much was going through the both of their minds but not a single word was said to each other. Naruto was having a hard time coming up with what to tell Hinata and one couldn't expect a person like Naruto to know what to say to a girl when the only girl he really liked and talked to was Sakura. Neji looked at the both of them and with his gift to read body language he could tell that those two weren't going to say anything to each other anytime soon. "Naruto, do you want to talk to Hinata or not?" Neji grew to trust Naruto and the feelings his cousin had for him was clear threw his eyes. Looking at Naruto he was blushing lightly and was looking away." S-sure...." A smirk came onto Neji face seeing Naruto act this way. "I shall go then"

Naruto watched Neji walked away from Hinata's bedside and then back at Hinata. "What should I say?...." He thought to himself, getting a chair and rolled it over to Hinata's bedside and sat down. "How have you been Hinata, before pain came" He was trying to come up with something to say and normally people ask that when you start a conversation. "I've been good Naruto, how about you?""I had to train my butt of, but I've gotten stronger as you could see""Did you beat… Pain?" "Yes I did….Somehow I did but I'll tell you all about it when you're better." Wow he was...amazing as always, Hinata looked at him in awe. Whenever he fought in a battle it amazed her and loved him even more.

"Hinata? Is it true what you said....back there?" The question was eventually going to come out in the open, but she didn't know why for just a second he wouldn't ask her. Was this it? The moment that she would get to tell Naruto what she truly felt. Swallowing, she looked up into his eyes and looked down. She couldn't look at him.

He waited for her to answer and he might look normal from the outside but on the inside his heart was pounding and so was Hinata's "Yes" was her answer to his question. For a simple answer it was so hard to say it out loud. What she was so scared of for years was that he wouldn't care for her as much as she cared for him. She could name a few times she tried to tell Naruto but got scared for that same reason, and the main reason was her friend and enemy was Sakura.

No one would ever know her of feelings of envy towards Sakura. She's smart, strong and not to forget, beautiful. For years she thought how could he ever like her compared to her, and they were on the same team, her chances were lost. Now times have changed and she was having her chance, but when you are put into the situation what do you do.

"Hinata I never knew you felt that way about me" Naruto said out of the blue. He was so quiet she thought he wasn't going to say anything to her. "All this time you felt this way about me...and I had no idea" Naruto was thinking about the times that his friends would give him clues as to how she felt and remembering all of her reactions towards him. "Stupid, stupid, stupid...why didn't I see it before!" He thought to himself as he hit his forehead twice.

Hinata was confused as to why he was hitting himself and wonder what he was thinking about. Maybe he was trying to think of a way to tell her that he didn't like her but in a nicer way. It happened before. Not to her but to her friends when they had boyfriends. "Naruto, you don't have to think so much about it. If you don't like me j-just tell me""Huh? No, I didn't say I didn't like you, I just wish I knew that you liked me before" What was he saying. "I always thought you were a weird girl and that's what I liked about you, plus your nice and different from other girls I meant" He smiled at her with a light blush on his face. The look on Hinata's face changed. What?!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto said he liked her? It was too good to be true. " You are a good friend of mine, why wouldn't I like you?" In a split second her hopes, dreams and heart came crashing down with in seconds, crumbling into pieces." Oh, but…um…N-Naruto." Before she could say any more Sai came into the room and called Naruto to speak with him privately. Naruto reacted right away, but felt bad for ending the conversation the way he did. "Ahhh, sorry Hinata but…I..I have to go," He backed away from the bed." we might be able to talk later but for now I have to go. I hope you understand." and turned away before the leaving the tent. Hinata didn't stop him, not that she could because she couldn't say anything. Only thing she could do was wave good bye to him and watch him leave.

After he left, she felt empty inside. Most of her child hood, after she meant Naruto, was base on working hard and standing by your ninja way. All those words of wisdom from Naruto helped her become stronger, but yet, she still took the risk of letting her heart out to him…,but what did she expect? She was the weak, shy girl that Naruto never gave a second glance at. But, it could have been worse, she could have cried in front of him. How embarrassing that would have been. At lest she could be embarrassed for her self when she did cry alone. The only pace she had to her self was to cover her head with the blanket and cry.

So many emotions, so much to think about…so weak. Her body couldn't take being up any longer. In her sorrow she went to sleep, crying on her pillow, while making sure no one saw her face with the blanket over head. Not even her father or her cousin got a good look at her after she made sure her face was clear of tears. Know pill or sleep she got help numb the pain…the pain of being…heartbroken.

Hours pass, people come and left to see her while some stayed but after hours of rest she still haven't heard much about where Naruto gone off to. However, later on, she did hear from Kiba about what happened. She was shocked to find out it was, most likely, going to be a new hokga and they were planning to go through with killing Sasuke. Yes, she was heartbroken, but she still cared about Naruto and how he would feel like if anything happened to his friends. Yet, there was nothing much she could do about it, for now.

Her time of healing wasn't long because of the nurses who took care of her and having a rich clan helped a lot too. Once she was fully healed she did help the village as much as she could, but in the back of her mind she was still thinking about Naruto and what could be going on at the moment. Would he be thinking about her? or did he even care about her at all? who knows.

A voice was calling her name, but she paid no attention to it until she saw Kiba's face right in front of her. It startled her, which cased her to react." K-Kiba don't do that! "She yelled in her soft voice. "Sorry, Hinata, but I called you like FIVE times all ready. If you were listening, we need your help over here where shino and I are working at." " Oh…" She had work to do, she had to stop thinking about her own problems, or what her cousin would say, woman problems.

Kiba knew Hinata all too well. He was like family to her." Something on your mind Hinata…you wouldn't act this way if it was nothing." " No, Kiba, there is-" " Don't lie…I could tell…is it naruto again?" He glanced over his shoulder at her, waiting for her to answer his question. Hinata known it was know use hiding what she felt from him." Yes…" Kiba shook his head and sighed." Hinata…we all saw what happened with Naruto, but he has to do his part and so does ever else right now. Your time will come for you to get a chance to talk to him your self. Maybe he'll stop being the ass whole that he is and be your boyfriend." Hinata blushed shyly to her self at kiba's words and looked down, but felt more ashamed then shy. " What is it now?" " I…did talk to him." All of them were sweating their butts off, but he still wanted felt he had to hear this one. "Wow, you did, but when?"

"When what happened?" Out of know where came shino who was standing right beside them for who knows how long. The both of them were so used to him by now, but yet they never got used to him popping up the way he did. Very creepy he was. "You two speak of, Naruto, am I right?" You could never see his eyes but the both of them secretly wonder what his eyes looked like. his dark glasses shined in the sun light when he moved his head. "Y-yes." Hinata spoke "Work needs to be done…" Shino was their friend, but he believed in getting the job done and he wasn't one to worry about emotion more then what needed to be done. He felt it was better that way and they both knew he was right. Closing her eyes and dusting her self off, she got her self together. " Your right." Kida said agreeing with him. Picking up one last piece of grumble he rushed his shoulders." Ok, lets go." The both of them followed Shino after that, but when they were walking Kiba leaned over and whispered in Hinata's ear. " We'll talk about THIS later." Hearing him speak made her feeling look down, wishing he'll forget about it.

But Kiba and her didn't have a chance to talk about it later. All day they have been at work but it was nice to help out her family and her village. By the time they were done with working, it was night and around eight to nine clock at night. After working hard and keeping her mind off her problems, she came back to how she wish she knew what was going on and what was going to happen to the village and Naruto. Not a good feeling not knowing what was going in your surrounding or your loved ones. Yes, she still cared and loved Naruto and she could never see herself not loving or caring about him, even after what he did.

Right now, she was walking around and saw a lot of her old class mates and their families who were around for shelter and food. A lot of homes were done for, but everyone was doing what they could to survive . At the moment, she was by herself as the others got what was left over from the blast and was giving out food to the families and people who were in need. Out of all the rumbles and wood every where, the night was nice and clam. Lights were all around them set up high and looked very nice. It remind her of a festival, but more like a family get together. The smell of food was in the air and could be smelled as the wind blow her hair. The smell of food came from the stands people made and the food being cooked by all the chefs and cooks in the village. The feeling of people helping one another and the warm hearts and smiled she saw…made her smile. Thank the gods she had her own family to stand behind her when she falls and not only real family but her team mates.

Closing her eyes while she walked she heard voices around her. It was nice, until she heard…a female voice that she knew very well. Which was Sakura. A feeling sprung up in her stomach when she heard her voice, but she couldn't keep her eyes from finding her and she did, there, a few feet away from her. Her mind was curios to know what she was saying. Crazy, is what she felt….why did she feel that she was talking….about her? Watching her from afar, her heart jumped after locking eye to eye with her. Moving behind a tent she bit he lip and held her hand over her heart. Seeing her, brought out ever thing she thought about her. Not long after she noticed how beautiful and smart Sakure was getting, that she started feeling nervous around her. Before she didn't pay her know mind until after she started hearing all of nice comments guys made to her or about her when she wasn't around. In some ways she didn't like her, not hated her but dislike her…because she envy her.

At this very moment, she wanted to see who was with her, so she could have a clue to what was going on. Trying not to give in, she listened out to who she was talking to, but it didn't help very much because of all the people that were around. So in the end, she did give in to using her brakeman.

" I feel so useless, I want to do more to help out, but if you say you got it under control then I'll wait and hope for the best." Sakura said to Shizune after she had been push out the room because she was told she was over stress and working to hard. " We are trying the best we can Sakura, why don't you take a break like the others. It's only so much we could do. Your only human you know, as much as you try not to be." Maybe she was right about taking a break, she used up a lot of her charka trying to heal a lot of injured villages. " Fine, I'll go get me something to eat, but if you need anything let me know." Smiling at Shizune, she bowed her head and waved bye before walking in the middle of the street. She was going to walk a head but she stayed still for a moment and looked to her right. " Hmmm…" Not to long after she was kicked out from helping her sensei, she thought she saw Hinata…it could have just been someone else. Walking away she looked for a food stand so she could get in line.

Hinata breathe out from holding in her breath in relief that she didn't see her, or so she though. Yet, the whole time while she was talking, she was hoping to find out some information about Naruto. What a nervous wreck she was.

Looking down at her feet she saw another set of feet in front of her. Slowly looking up she felt she was about to scream, but stopped her self once she saw who those feet belong to." You-you almost give me a heart attack." Hinata said as she felt her heart beating in her chest again." I'm sorry, I couldn't help but notice you standing here by your self in the dark…in a corner." Kiba said looking at her a little confused. Hinata blushed at how obvious she was for her to be standing there." So, why are you standing here again?" It had to be a reason she was standing there, looking like she was hiding something. " Hm, come on," He moved closer, which got her to move back " ,spill it out."

Why did he always have to make her say these things!" I…have to tell you some where else private. For now lets go eat." " Oh, come on! All day I been waiting and waiting for you to tell me what's going on, but fine have it your way. You better tell me when were done eating." Behind him was his best friend akamaru who barked after he spoke. " That's right. Now come on, I know where there is a short line for us to get in. Me and akamaru haven't ate sense this morning." " Ok." Akamaru moved his head under Kiba's hand so Kiba could pet him, which he did.

Watching them she was happy to have avoid talking to him for now. She only hoped he'll forget, like that'll happen. But on the other hand, Thinking she realized she was very hungry once she felt the grumble in her stomach. Food would be nice right about now.

A few mintues later they did get in a line and got their food. But… the food it self couldn't have made the knots in her stomach tighter. " Is it me or does Raman smells better then it normally does," Said Kiba smelling the food." what do you think Hinata." The world was against her…wasn't it? " Are you there, hello~?" Kiba said, moving his hand in front of her face. Getting her attention, Hinata looked at Kiba and replied." Yes?…." " Hinata, you need to get out more. Hey! You wait to we find a place to sit first!" Kiba told Akamaru after he tired to gert a bit of his lick of his food. Giggling at the both of them, Hinata started talking instead of being quiet the whole time. He always made her laugh when she felt bad or was thinking to much about her life.

Walking around they didn't' find much space to sit but Kida had a idea to sit out from everyone else and eat. Sitting on the big rubble stones is where they ate and it was better then where very one else was. You could see the moon so well from where they were. " Told you this would be a good spot." Kiba said after taking another big slip of ramen. Before Hinata didn't think she'll ever get used to the way Kiba and Akamaru ate. " Hey, now that were alone we could talk about what happened earlier. " _Dang it! _" " Oh that…" Looking away she decide to stuff her mouth a little so she could avoid talking. Kiba watched her and glared a little. " I'm waiting." Great, guess that wasn't going to work this time. Swallowing she shrugged her shoulders down and thought about how to start explaining what happened." It was…after I woke up from my injures."

Telling him what happened to was short but hard to say because of how up set Kiba looked the whole time she explained. " And he just left? Just like that? What a ass whole." " Kiba you can't say that. He had a reason-" " Yeah, I'm sure there was a reason for him to leave out of know where after you told him how you felt about him. His an ass whole like I said." Know matter how much she tired she couldn't stop him from thinking badly about Naruto when he did things like this.

" Funny that ramen doesn't seem all that great until your hungry." Kiba smiled as he ate. Mouth full of ramen he looked at Hinata." Why aren't you eating? " He asked chewing his food and swallowing. His full attention was on her. The sadness in her eyes hurt him and It didn't hit him to why she was like that, until after he whipped his mouth. " Hinata, you have to get over him. For God's sake its just some ramen that so happens to be Naruto's favorite food. " I already know…sorry." Sitting there she looked up to the sky and wonder if she ever will and what Naruto was doing this very minute. Looking down she heard Kiba sight. " I can't leave you alone up here by your self…I'll stay here all night if I have to, just for you." _What a…good friend he was. _" She through to her self with a smile "Thank you…Kiba." What would she do with out her friends?


End file.
